In today's rapidly converging environment of communications and computing, manufacturers of devices in each field, i.e. communications equipment and computational devices, are finding immense value in reaching across the boundaries which once separated their respective arts to enhance the native functionality of equipment marketed to each field. Examples are numerous as mobile computing devices, e.g. personal digital assistants, adopt wireless technologies and as communications devices enhance their own functionality through the incorporation of increasingly powerful processors and embedded software.
In the rapidly changing world of telecommunications and electronics in general, the concepts of radio that exist today are not much different from those in existence in the early part of the twentieth century. Despite the advent of physical media which enable a user to carry the music to which the user wishes to listen, the concept of radio still exists in a format offering users very few user options. Although a user may choose a station or several stations which may be preferred by the user, there are no current options which enable users to listen to news or music, for example, at the user's convenience rather than on the timetables provided by the local broadcasters.
Thus, there is a need for an improved digital audio processing system which provides a greater degree of control by users of radio and other broadcast signal content.